Lucy Heartfilia
|image= |arc=Daybreak arc |place=Everlue Mansion |result=Undetermined |side1= *Lucy **Cancer *Happy |side2= *Duke Everlue |forces1= Lucy Heartfilia *Celestial Spirit Magic Cancer *Scissors Happy *Aera |forces2= *Earth Magic |casual1=Lucy is uninjured. Cancer is uninjured. Happy is uninjured. |casual2=Duke Everlue is uninjured }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, Mage of Fairy Tail, Happy, and corrupted politician, Duke Everlue Prologue After Lucy has finds the secret behind the book "DAYBREAK" she hides in a tunnel of Everlue Mansion. Duke Everlue, curious about the nature of the secret chases after Lucy and using his Diving Magic he sneaks up behind Lucy grabs her arms and captures her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 18-19 Battle Duke Everlue asks Lucy to tell him the secret but she refuses. He says that he will break her arms if she doesn't tell him but before he can, Happy arrives and attacks Duke Everlue. However, he falls into the sewer water. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 2-4 Lucy tells Happy to get out of the water to which he comments that the water is fine. Lucy tells Duke Everlue that the tables have turned and that if he lets her keep the book, she'll forgive him; but Duke Everlue ignores her warning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 5 Everlue uses Diver to sink into the ground and attacks Lucy repeatedly but she dodges all of his attacks. She tells him that he forced Zekua Melon to write the book. His attacks forces her to back down until she reaches some steel bars which he breaks through. Everlue responds that it should have been an honor for him to write the book. Everlue reveals that he forced Zekua Melon to write it by threatening the citizenship of his family. Everlue grabs Lucy's ankle and says that in the end Melon gave in and wrote it; but since Melon refused at first, he made him write it solitary confinement for three years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 6-9 Lucy stomps Everlue's head with her other foot. He asks her how does she know so much and she replies that it is all written in that book. The Duke says that he has read that book and that Melon never appears there. Lucy tells him that Melon was at first a Mage and that he used his last power to cast a spell into the book. He asks if Melon made it so that his grudge against Everlue would show when the Magic was release to which Lucy replies otherwise and that the real truth was something else and that's why she can't give him the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 9-11 Lucy takes out one of her Golden Keys and by saying: "Open the Gate of the Crab! Cancer!", she summons Cancer. Happy gets really excited and says that he is sure that Cancer will end his sentences with ''-kani'' (crab). Lucy tells Happy to shut up and let her concentrate or she'll punch him. Cancer asks Lucy what kind of haircut she would like, but ended his sentance with "-ebi" (shrimp).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11-13 Lucy tells him that it's a battle and to finish Duke Everlue off. Everlue thinks to himself that if the book is passed onto a Mage Inspector from the council, he would be doomed. Duke Everlue takes out a Golden Key and says "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!". The Celestial Spirit Virgo appears with an unexpected visitor, Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 13-16 Aftermath After Natsu Dragneel arrives he assists Lucy Heartfilia in defeating Duke Everlue. References Category:Fights